


Pale Thighs

by kozmic-blues (410__Nina_K__410)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Top America (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410__Nina_K__410/pseuds/kozmic-blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is jaded. Matthew is angelic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This story was completely feuled by The Weekend. 
> 
> Angel-The Weekend  
> Beauty Behind the Madness
> 
> Tell Your Friends-The Weekend  
> Beauty Behind the Madness
> 
> Often-The Weekend   
> Beauty Behind the Madness
> 
> Belong To the World-The Weekend   
> Kiss Land
> 
> I feel these set the mood pretty effectively

There were a lot of beautiful people. 

Dancers who ground against you to metaphorically reach into your pockets. Young girls who would never tell you their real names. Boys in tiny shorts doing lines of cocaine in vip sections. 

Braided hair and white eyeliner. Jewels against pale skin. Glitter on the thighs of dark women who stood a thousand miles high. 

Corrupt and beautiful, with crystal tears imprinted on the cheeks of men and women who came from nowhere, and would go nowhere. 

People so high, that they had been liberated from the constraints of earth. 

Alfred loved the blurred lines. Loved watching the people. Loved the music he spun out of the sky with his palms and the admiration showed through hotel room keys and bottles of Rosé.

A different beautiful person to fall in love with everynight. Coming up to his booth with glasses of blue, freckled shoulders, and light eyes. He was danger, the sea of missing names and cigarettes. His heat beat was the pulse that resonated in the bright lights and dark souls. He was dark, he was jaded, and he was infanite. 

Maybe Alfred was a little bit dead too. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

People tried to grab exposed pale thighs, as Matthew's hands brushed against the pulsing energy. 

Snow white boots entrapping the long legs stemmed from a slim waist. White tunic falling below a rounded bottom.   
Bruised lips and dark lashes that caught tears in its crevices. 

So young. 

White flowers caught in tow-colored strands fanned out over tiny shoulders.

So beautiful. 

Giving himelf to the night, in a ceremony officiated by the moon, and witnessed by the stars. High on the music around him and the warm bodies pressed up against his.

So virginal. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clothes were torn from his body. Little white buttons scattered on black silk sheets.

A rosary circled a bruised up neck, raw from Alfred's chapped lips. So fixated on the long neck he had ruined, flesh he had bruised. He could feel the burn of violet eyes, he could feel slim fingers buried in his hair. 

"Whats your name angel?"

Tiny little moans coming out of thin lips. So quiet they sounded like breathing. Hot skin burning against his mouth. 

"Matthew" 

Alfred felt like he was having a religious experiece. Breathy voice surrounding him. The scent of flowers and baked bread suffocating him. Drowning in pharamones. 

Alfred felt wild. 

"Matthew. Matthew. Matthew." 

Alfred was obseesed with how it sounded. Alfred was in love with the smell and the hands and the voice. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Boots unlaced. 

Long legs draped over the curve of sun kissed shoulders. 

"Al"

"Matthew...matthew" 

"I've never-"

"I know."

Fingers buried. Hands inflauged in tight heat. 

Matthew felt like he was on fire.

"...alfred"

Screams muffled and soft words. The sounds of their sex. 

Matthew felt the fullness. Felt himself expanding and contracting around Alfred. 

Felt the blood. 

Felt Alfred's heartbreat. 

He felt the release, and he could feel Alfred's cries resonathing through his body. 

Felt the end.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

alone~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I would really enjoy feedback


End file.
